


Oh no no no no no

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, and my embarrassment, based on me, dildo mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: I had something extremely embarrassing happen to me today, and so I am going to torture Peter Parker for it. Aunt May goes into Peter’s bathroom while he’s having a sleepover, and finds Peter’s sex toy.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	Oh no no no no no

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Extreme embarrassment. That’s it.

Peter stares at his phone in horror, mouth dropped open and one hand covering it. “Oh no. Oh _no_! Oh no no no no no--”

“What’s oh no,” MJ cuts off, irritated. 

Peter groans, closing his phone and falling to the floor in an over-dramatic display of embarrassment. “When you bury my body, make sure I’m wearing a red suit, okay? symbolism and all of that.”

Ned quirks a brow. “How are you dying?”

“I’m going to kill myself,” he says matter of factly. “I’m going to shoot myself dead.”

MJ rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to the book she was rudely reading during their sleep over. “What happened. loser?” she asks.

“May went into my bathroom, to get some dirty laundry, because she was doing a wash and wanted to save the quarter.” He says, voice filled with misery.

“So?” MJ quips. “What, did you shit you tighty whities? is that why she can’t go in there?”

Peter glares at her. “ _No_!” he says angrily. “Way worse than that!”

Ned crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes. “What could possibly be worse than shitty underwear?”

Peter feels his cheeks burn hotter than they already were, and tears of embarrassment burn and sting at his eyes. “You know how I bought that dildo last month?” he whispers. 

MJ’s head shoots up to look at Peter, and an undeniably amused grin breaks out across her features. “ _No_ ,” she says, already catching on. 

Ned frowns, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. “What, what happened?!”

Peter groans and hides his face in his hands. “My dildo was on the counter, I had cleaned it and was letting it dry. Oh god.”

Ned gasps, immediately going into sympathetic mode as MJ curls into a ball of hysterical laughter. “Oh Peter, I’m so sorry! That’s so embarrassing...”

Peter groans and flails on the floor, rolling back and forth as he hopes the floor opens up and swallows him whole, killing him instantly. “I don’t want to be here anymore. I’m done. Kill me.”

MJ snickers and sits up, wiping under her eyes to wipe away the laughing tears. “That is the best thing I have ever heard, Parker. Seriously. The best thing I have ever heard, I am going to be laughing about this for _years_.”

Ned shoots her a look, and pets Peter’s arm. “Did she say anything?”

“No,” Peter wails gloomily. “She just said she had gone in there to get my clothes.”

“Maybe you can just pretend it didn’t happen?” Ned suggests.

Peter sobs and digs his heels into his eyes. “Just kill me.”

MJ laughs again. “No, because then I can’t laugh at you.”

Peter groans and turns to be face down on the floor. He dreads going back home....


End file.
